Sarah Jane AdventuresHarry Potter HG is here
by DangerBreaker
Summary: Hermione Granger comes to seek help from Maria and gets adopted by Sarah Jane. Basically the story of her life with Sarah Jane...and how it all ends.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked around her, amazed. She'd been sent to find…Maria Jackson. She spotted the house that Maria was in and she ran over to it. Hermione knocked three times and waited patiently, going over what she had to say. A girl with bushy black hair opened the door. Maria. I smiled. "Maria?" Hermione said. "Yes. Who are you?" the girl asked, stepping out of the door and gently closing it behind her. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I need your help." Hermione explained. "How do I know I can trust you?" Maria asked cautiously. "Uh…close your eyes and jump." Hermione said. Maria smiled. "Okay. What do you need help with-look out!" Maria said. Maria ducked but Hermione wasn't quick enough. A huge alien tentacle reached out and grabbed her, and with a shriek Hermione was lifted in the air. A woman ran out of the house across the road, with a brown haired boy and a dark skinned boy. "Maria! What happened, and who is that?" the boy asked. "Her name is Hermione, Luke, and an alien just grabbed her!" Maria said, watching the alien tighten its grip on Hermione. The woman used a device and the tentacle recoiled and started loosening. "Put her down! Now!" the woman commanded. The alien tentacle slowly lowered Hermione to the ground, and let her go. She staggered a little, losing her balance, but the dark skin boy grabbed her. But the woman's device wasn't working. Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the alien. "Levicorpus!" She said. The alien slowly lifted into the air. Hermione made a harsh movement with her hand and the creature was flung to the other end of the street. "Wow! How did you…" Maria said, looking at Hermione's wand. Hermione grinned. "I don't think it matters." She replied. "Thank you, Hermione. My name is Sarah Jane Smith, and I would like to know exactly why you are here." The woman said to Hermione. "I'm here for Maria." Hermione said. "Well, why?" Sarah Jane asked. Hermione looked to the floor. Maria frowned at the tear that fell down her cheek. She walked over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. "I was sent here by the headmaster when my parents died earlier. He…he thinks Maria can find somewhere for me to.." Hermione sighs. "It..Doesn't matter. I might as well go." Hermione said, turning away. But another hand touched her shoulder. She looked around. Sarah Jane was looking at her. "We'll look after you. Raise you as my child. I'd like a daughter." She said softly. Hermione smiled. "But first you need to explain that." Sarah Jane said pointing to Hermione's wand. So Hermione told her everything. How she was a witch, and everything. "You still want to take me in?" Hermione asked. "Of course." Sarah Jane smiled. They went in, and after dinner Sarah Jane showed Hermione the attic. At night, Hermione lay in bed, then wandered downstairs quietly. She looked around the house and jumped a little when she saw Luke. He smiled at her. "Hi." He whispered softly, as she approached him. "Hey." She whispered back. "Why are you awake?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing. I can't sleep." Hermione admitted. "Me either." Luke agreed. "I could use a sleeping spell on you, if you really want to go to sleep." Hermione said, smiling. Luke shrugged. "Okay." He said, letting her take him up to his room. When he was in bed with the covers, she waved her wand and suddenly he was asleep. Hermione tiptoed back to her room and shut the door quietly. She got into bed, pulled her covers up, waved her wand over her and felt sleepy. She managed to put her wand on her bedside table and rest her head on her pillow, closing her eyes. The next morning, Hermione woke really early. She dressed into a pink butterfly t-shirt, jeans and red trainers. She brushed her bushy hair and walked downstairs to see Sarah Jane already awake. "Good Morning, Hermione." Beamed Sarah Jane. "Cup of tea?" "Yes please." Hermione said smiling. After breakfast, there was a ring at the doorbell. Hermione went to get it. She opened the door to see Clyde, the boy who caught her yesterday. "Hi." She said, moving out of the way to let him in. He looked at her quizzically when she closed the door and she gestured into the kitchen. He walked inside the kitchen and she followed him. There was a knock at the door and Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to open it. "Oh my God! Harry!" she said, throwing her arms around the black-haired boy who stood at the door in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said, pulling out of the hug. "What are you doing here?"

Clyde, Luke, Sarah Jane and the newly arrived Maria were hovering behind Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, this is Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer. Guys, this is Harry Potter, my best friend." Hermione introduced. They all nodded at each other, and Sarah Jane led Luke Maria and Clyde away, but they could all still hear.

"Hermione, we need you back at Hogwarts, you need to come away from here." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, leave them." Harry said simply.

"No!" Hermione said.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"I'm not leaving." Hermione said determinedly. "You can't make me."

"But…" Harry began.

"No buts! I like it here, and if it means I have to give up magic, then I will!" Hermione closed the door and leaned against it, a sigh escaping her lips. Maria and Clyde walked towards her, Luke and Sarah Jane following.

"You want to stay?" Luke asked.

"If that's alright." Hermione whispered.

"Of course it's alright. You're a good girl, Hermione. You chose us over your friend, and over magic, and that must mean you care about us." Sarah Jane said, kissing the top of her head and making a cup of tea for everyone. When everyone had their cup of tea they sat in the living room.

"So, you can do spells and stuff?" Clyde asked Hermione curiously.

"Yeah, I can, because I'm a witch, but a good one, don't worry." Hermione smiled.

"What's the limit?" Maria asked.

"Kids, come on!" Sarah Jane said, but Hermione grinned.

"Its okay, Sarah Jane, I don't mind answering them." She said. She then turned to Maria. "There isn't a limit."

"Show us a spell then!" Luke said.

Sarah Jane watched curiously as Hermione put her tea on the table, stood up, got out her wand and pointed it at a book.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, and the book lifted in the air.

When she set it down, she laughed at all their faces. Their mouths were wide open.

Hermione finished her tea and collected all the empty cups, and she made them wash up by themselves and put them away. Until Clyde rested his hand on her shoulder she hadn't known he'd been watching.

"You're amazing." He said.

Hermione laughed and hugged him gently.

"Oh, there are much more experienced people than me, Clyde."


End file.
